Prisluga
by HailsStorm
Summary: Eris and her mother lost a housekeeper recently, and her mother is hell-bent on hiring a new one. But they have to be perfect. She turned so many away though that what she got was less than perfect in her eyes, a peasant man from Pylonia named Karloff...but he is worth much more that she thinks, especially to Eris, our chaotic elemental master. (My version) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Eris Raslad is my best friend on Fanfiction. We were talking, and I admitted to her that I was obsessed with the new villain. *blushes* Jeez, he's hot. Then, shipping happened and HarmonyxMorro and SaraxRonin and ErisxKarloff and ArbitethxClouse, and yanno? I need to repay her and start working on my version of her story. Prisluga.  
**

 **This is for you, Eris!**

 **Summary: Eris and her mother lost a housekeeper recently, and her mother is hell-bent on hiring a new one. But they have to be perfect. She turned so many away though that what she got was less than perfect in her eyes, a peasant man from Pylonia named Karloff...but he is worth much more that she thinks, especially to Eris, our chaotic elemental master.**

* * *

 **Eris Raslad**

* * *

"Mother!" I exclaimed, snapping my very own parent out of a deep thinking session. After having lost that housekeeper, Eloise Raslad, my mother, had been dead set on finding a new one. After all, Miss Nami had quit, for obvious reasons. Perfection is perfection as my mother says, and Miss Nami was fed up with her constant nitpicking and fits about every single, little detail.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking, Eris." My mother snapped. I wasn't really all that affected, she did that a lot.

"Well, I've been calling YOUR name for about five minutes." Okay, it was probably more like thirty seconds, but what young woman hasn't done that before? Exaggerated the time? "There is another man here for your job hiring."

"Bring him in then." I walked away, shaking my head and resisting the urge to say "but it doesn't really matter though, because you'll just shoot him down anyway like everyone else." Twelve others walked out of here in either tears or a huff of anger. Again, my mother was extremely nitpicky. Not like I could change that. I opened the huge, elegant doors to my mother's study, and left the room. I sighed something of relief, feeling calmer now that I wasn't around my mother. I find myself at peace more when there are no idiots walking my way. That particular idiot sometimes being my mother. Jeez.

I made my way through the pearly white, marble halls to another door that led to the foyer, where I lead the man in a few minutes earlier. He seemed nice enough, so I think he has a chance. I opened the doors and slid through, eying the man there. He was quite the muscled brute, and he was wearing armor like a soldier. A samurai helmet and square like spirals on his chest, and his face was covered with facial hair.

Well, okay then. Let's see if my mother turns down lucky number thirteen. The number of chaos.

* * *

 **Karloff Zhelezo  
**

* * *

The woman before me has quite the curvy figure, hugged by a deep violet dress that hardly ran to above her knees. She looked rather uncomfortable in it, and there was a hidden fury about her that told me she wanted to burn it and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But, there was something about her that really offset me. It wasn't the choppy, short blonde hair, or the chimera eyes. One a brilliant green and one a chocolate brown. It was the skin. She had fair skin that went untouched by sun, but it also appeared tough. Like she was a fighter. Like she had been practicing some kind of martial art since she was just wee child.

"Well then, Karloff. My mother is willing to give you a shot. Let's see how she reacts." She said with a smile. Her accent was rich, and implied that like me, she was Russian.

"Karloff is happy. Karloff need this job." She smiled again, like she was happy in my presence.

"Let's go meet her." Miss Eris is quite nice. She opened the door for me, and lead me down a hall to a pair of huge, double doors. "Wait here a moment, Karloff." Eris knocked on the door and the voice of a middle aged woman called through the doors in a loud and assertive yet motherly kind of way.

"Come in!" She said. Eris opened the doors, and poked just her head through, while I resisted the urge to give the woman a look over.

"He's here." Eris said simply.

"Have him in." The woman said, I remember now from the flyer, as Eloise Raslad. Eris opened the door all the way and showed me in. By the look the elder woman had on her face, I thought maybe she was going to be sick. She resembled Eris in a way with her blonde hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate. This makes me believe that Eris must be Eloise's daughter. Miss Eloise's hair was short and simple, brushed down neatly to her shoulders, and simple bangs that hung slightly curled over her forehead. She wore a snow white dress that much like Miss Eris's was tight fitting, and ran to just above her knees, but instead of spaghetti straps, there were tight sleeves that went midway to her elbow. Around her neck was a sophisticated, rose quarts jewel necklace, and in the same shade were here strappy heels. The rest of her jewelry, the earrings and bracelet, et cetera, resembled the necklace.

The woman walked over to me and held out her hand, which I took in a firm squeeze.

"Karloff Zhelezo." I introduce.

"Eloise Raslad. Thank you for coming Mr. Zhelezo." Eloise said. "You seem like a skilled man. I'm surprised you aren't in the army or at least militia."

"Karloff must look after his family, he cannot leave to fight enemies." I explained.

"Fair enough." Eloise answered simply. "Why do you want to work for me?"

"Karloff and his sisters are poor. Karloff need this job."

"Well, give me a bit to think about it-" Miss Eloise was interrupted when her daughter scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, Miss Eris pulled Miss Eloise away for a moment. I could hear faint murmuring and a small whispered argument.

 _"He's gold, mom. Lucky number thirteen. We're running out of time. We need this. You need this."_

I could almost swear that Miss Eloise bit her lip, before turning around to face me.

"Alright, Mr. Zhelezo. You have the job." Tears welled up in my eyes at those words, and I couldn't help but wrap Miss Eloise in a hug. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

 **Eris Raslad**

* * *

My mother's expression was priceless! Karloff definitely is a friendly guy. He just wrapped my mother in a hug! Oh, this will be way too interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Sorry for not updating this story! Here you go Discorder! Also, I think Eris looks good in purple, like, it's her color! I swear.  
**

* * *

 **Eris Raslad  
**

* * *

The book I was caught up in was quite interesting. I heard it was really popular, and I knew there was going to be death at the end. I'm not usually a sucker for romance and tragedy, however when things get chaotic and complicated, I couldn't help it. Poor Juliet, little thing might get disowned by her father if she doesn't marry Paris. It kinda sucks how Paris is just a crossfire victim in all this rivalry. What also sucks is that Lady Capulet doesn't seem to give a damn. Juliet's parents are so mean. I can't say the same for Romeo's parents though, they seem to be fairly nice. I got a spoiler that Lady Montague died of heartbreak when her son was banished to Mantua. So much death, I don't think I like it. But I just couldn't put it down. William Shakespeare is an artist and I loved his work. Especially Hamlet, but I think Romeo and Juliet was winning out for the top spot of my favorite book works by Shakespeare.

I pulled at the collar of my shirt, glad to have switched out of my dress that was no doubt either making the new prisluga uncomfortable or blush. I changed into a royal purple polo, sad that my mother had chosen to get rid of all my t-shirts. At least I could wear jeans though. I was about to close my book when I heard one of our housemaids come down the hall. It was Miss Devushka and Mr. Karloff, she must be giving him a tour.

Speaking of Karloff, he's so cute like big Russian bear that I just wanted to hug. He could only speak in choppy sentences and in third person. He must've come from the poorer parts of town, or maybe he worked in the military before according the armor he wore. Not to mention those huge gauntlets. My mother is gonna find a way to get rid of those, unless maybe I hid them from her.

"Ah, yes." I heard Miss Devushka say. My door was open if people wanted to talk, but this time around, I pretended to be lost in the book I was reading. I wanted to see how Karloff would respond. "You must have already met Miss Eris Raslad. She's quite the excitement when her nose isn't buried in a book." I wanted to scoff and roll my eyes, but I waited until they were out of earshot. You know what, I wanna go riding with Rocky Road today. He hasn't seen me in a while. I hopped off of my bed and mentally remembered the page of the book I was in. I pulled my fingerless, riding gloves on and my black boots. My helmet was outside in a shed.

I peaked outside my door, and then out to the hallway. Let's just hope I don't run into my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Because I owe it to Eris.**

* * *

 **Eris Raslad**

* * *

I made my way across the big grassy field going to the horse stables in the back of our house. I hadn't been horse riding in so long, that I think the one I've had since he was a colt is about to go into depression. I walk down the isle of stables, and stop before one that read "Rocky Road" on it. I pull out a sugar cube from my pocket, and reach into the stall.

"Hey, Rocky." I whisper in a sing song voice, then I whistle to get the horse's attention. He turns to me, and I smile. He comes over to the light so I can get a better look at him. He is a dark chocolate brown stallion and his hair is white as snow, and when I run my fingers through it as he licks up the sugar cube, it's silky. So I can tell Mr. Loshad has been taking good care of him. For those of you who have no idea, my horse is a Rocky Mountain horse, and whenever we go riding, we prefer to go in the mountains. But today, I'm going to be needed at home early because my mom will want me for some reason or another. Rocky nickers playfully and nudges my hand, and I look into his eyes. Like mine, they are abnormal, but beautiful. One is crystal blue, and the other is forest green. I smile. "I know boy, I haven't seen you in a while either."

I hop over the stall door, and stoke his side. From the wall, I take down his saddle, and strap it on with ease. Instead of the metal bridle I know he hates, I take the one that is entirely leather, and he willingly complies to putting it on. I make sure he's comfortable, grab my black riding helmet, then open the door. With a simple jump, I hop onto Rocky's back and take the reins. He trots out of the stall and into the open field, and I see Mr. Loshad is training Mama, a big white mare with beautiful white hair. I hear Rocky snicker a bit as Mr. Loshad finishes and rides up to me. Mama blows a raspberry in what appears to be annoyance, and I giggle a little bit.

"Sorry, boy." I whisper into his ear. "But she's too old for you." I hear Rocky whimper a little bit, and I feel bad for the poor sap. Hey, horses have crushes too.

"Afternoon, Miss Eris." Mr. Loshad greets. He's a small, thin man, and about ten years ago he retired from being a horse jockey. "What brings you out here on this fine day?"

"Hey, Mr. Loshad." I say. "I just thought I would let Rocky get some exercise, he could use it. Plus he hasn't seen me in a while."

"Well, no wonder he's been so sad." Mr. Loshad chuckles. "It's because he misses you."

"Yeah, I know." I groan. "But my mother, oh, how do I describe the hell she's put me through for the past week?"

"Like being tied to the back of horse that's been lit on fire with gasoline while it runs the training course until it can't anymore?" Mr. Loshad asks.

"Yep."

"Well, whatever it is with your mother. I wish you luck, Miss Eris."

"Thanks Mr. Loshad." I say, the, I gently nudge Rocky's side with my boot, and whip his rein so we take off for the course. "Ya!"

He gallops and it doesn't take long to reach there, and we both already know to start without needing to say it. I pull a remote out of my pocket and push a green button, on the opposing side of the course a timer begins as we cross the start line. Rocky jumps over a small hedge meant for horse jumping, and then I lightly pull at his reins when we reach the barrels. Everything slowly comes into perspective, and we are determined to break this record. It's jumping and maneuvering for a while until we eventually reach the stretch between the last obstacle and the finish line. I whip the reins a little harder and we take off faster than we have ever gone in the longest time. Just a little farther, come on! There are ten seconds left to beat, five seconds left to beat. Three... two...

Rocky and I breeze past the finish line and I smash another button on the remote. We slow down, I find the time, and I gasp. Our record is three minutes, fifty-two seconds, and I frown. Three minutes, fifty-four seconds is seen on the board. We came so close. I pat Rocky's side, and he whinnies.

"It's okay boy. We'll be able to do it soon. We can, we just need to practice more." He nickers in response, and we both decide it's time to run it again when I hear my voice being called.

"Miss Eris! Miss Eris!" I turn to find quite a small lady running towards me. It's Miss Cera, another one of our prisluga's. She's quite the timid little thing, with black hair tied in two thick braids in front of her. I think she has German or Swedish heritage, but I can't remember. "Your mother requests you in the dining room." I sigh, and squeeze my eyes shut, not sure if I want to imagine what kind of stuff my mother will put me through this time.

"Now?" I say. I look at my watch. "It's only 3:30; She usually doesn't need me until five."

"Yes, she says it's a "catastrophe" and she need you right away."

"Alright, thanks Miss Cera." I say. "Could you take Rocky back to his stable?"

"Yes ma'am." I hop off of Rocky and Miss Cera begins to lead him away, secretly passing him another sugar cube which he munches on gratefully. Alright, let's see what kind of thing my mother is throwing a fit about now.


End file.
